1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric air pressure corkscrew, particularly to one provided with a motor for rotating a speed-reducing gear unit and a rotatable block, which pushes up and down an interactive block so as to moving repeatedly up and down a piston in an air cylinder. Then air is sent through a needle inserted in a cork of a bottle into the interior of the bottle so that the cork may be gradually shoved up by the air pressure in the bottle increased and to be separate from the mouth of the bottle by pressing a push button on the corkscrew to turn on the motor. Then the cork inserted with the needle is separated from the needle by turning a rotatable sleeve to lower down a tubular slide base and a slide tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most bottles for wines and champagne have a cork tightly fixed in the mouth, and the cork has to be removed off the bottle by means of a conventional corkscrew, which includes a grip with a spiral drill to insert in the cork for pulling it off. A conventional corkscrew 1 shown in FIG. 1 is provided with a grip 10 and a spiral drill 11 fixed under the grip 10. In using, the spiral drill 11 is first placed on the upper surface of a cork cap, and the grip 10 is held in a hand and turned again and again, forcing the spiral drill 11 move slowly down into the cork till it reaches a proper depth, and the grip 10 is forcefully pulled up together with the cork to separate from the bottle.
However, the cork is forcefully shoved in the mouth of a bottle for preventing wine or champagne from deteriorating or losing its quality, so it needs quite a great force to pull up the cork off the bottle mouth. Should the depth of the spiral drill 11 of a corkscrew be not enough for pulling off, the cork may break or rift. Or if the spiral drill 11 is screwed too deep, the cork debris removed may drop into the content of the bottle, polluting the content.